Re:member
Re:member, adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Flow, sebagai pembukaan kedelapan untuk Bagian I dari seri Naruto. Lagu ini berjalan dari episode 179. Kemudian digantikan oleh "Yura Yura" di episode 203 dari versi Jepang asli dan episode 204 dalam versi dubbing bahasa Inggris. Lirik Rōmaji= Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo Ikinuku tabi ni bokura Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo (Just looks like a survival game) Nagareteku jikan no naka ni Okizari ni shita omoi wo Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Toki no nai souzai uncha wo Koko ni iru to… Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo Ikiru futabi ni bokura Kieta to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo (Just looks like a survival game) Nagareteku jikan no naka ni Okizari ni shita omoi wo Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku hoshi de Deaeta bokuga hitori ja nai Sara kazazu kanjou wo Kono omoi wo Namida de mune wo kaeteyuku Yami ni uchiawasu koro wo Kitto eru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de Utsuri yuku kioku no naka de Kawara nai taisetsu na mono wo Mitsuke dasou toshite samayotte ita Boukyaku no hate de deaeta no wa Wazuka demo tashika na nukumori Sara kazazu kanjou wo Kono omoi wo Namida de mune wo kaeteyuku Yami ni uchiawasu koro wo Kitto eru yo Onaji itami no hata no moto de (You gotta remember…) Sarake dase kanjou wo Banjou no omoi wo Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo Kitto aeru yo-o-o-u Kaki narase sonzai wo Koko ni iru to-o.. Hibike ano akatsuki no sora ni |-| Bahasa Inggris= Time has been standing still for me, but a new journey is about to begin! Through the changing seasons and journeys we lived through We've reclaimed the strength that we lost We abandoned our thoughts in this dizzying age and have completely forgotten everything If I could have met you when everything was falling apart I wouldn't have been all alone So I take my love and affection, face the sky and bury my tears in my heart We'll be able to meet up again in the darkness Deep in the depths of our pain Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Akamaru * Kiba Inuzuka * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Itachi Uchiha * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Might Guy * Iruka Umino * Tsunade * Shizune * Tonton * Jiraiya * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Moegi * Udon Trivia * Ini adalah pembukaan kedua yang dibuat oleh Flow. Yang pertama adalah "GO!!!". * Ini adalah pembukaan pertama yang tanpa memperilihatkan Sasuke Uchiha. Kategori:Lagu en:Re:member es:Re:member